The Broken Vow
by ynx72
Summary: DG settings from their Hogwarts life and their present, binded by the two rings and their past memories... please review!
1. to meet you again

**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, just this…

**notes: **okay this is my second fanfic … make it first coz' I totally hate my first one I wrote here.. erased it.. ( I just bumped into the wall 'lready.. ) and yeah the title.. like to thank my friends for telling me to make it "the broken vow" like the song.. anywayz.. I finished writing this already!!! on paper actually but I have to cut it short at err.. chapter for somehow.. they said it's too 'marshmallow' so I have too change it.. so I need your helps.. and yeah.. may name isn't Clare.. ITS DARK !!!

**~The Broken Vow~**

Chapter One 

~to meet you again~

Draco Malfoy sat lazily at his manor looking at a piece of silver ring dangling on a golden 

chain. He still remembered the story about this ring, his past, his years at Hogwarts, and 

the person who has another ring just like his, Virginia Weasley.

                                                ----------------------------------------

_five years ago… Drano's sixth year…_

            "Watch where your going nosy weasel!" he smirked as he walked past the red 

haired girl. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her strawberry blonde hair had 

changed into a darker blood shade red. Her tiny body had formed into a lady, and her 

features had changed from a small girl into a blooming young lady, and angel, Virginia 

Weasley.

            "Malfoy." She called Draco as she smiled, she had never done this to him before.

Draco just looked at her angelic face and just grinned.

            "What weasel? You're wasting my time!" he sneered. To his surprise Ginny 

tiptoed and kissed his warm lips. He didn't react, instead he wrapped his strong hands 

around her small waist.

The kiss that seemed to last forever broke when they heard footsteps around.   

Ginny, without looking at Draco's eyes ran away, leaving him staring into thin air.

"Malfoy," a voice said from behind him. "Why are you still here?" It was the 

potions teacher, Professor Snape.

            "Professor," Draco said as he looked at the crooked nosed potions master. "I was

just attending some prefect business."

                                                ----------------------------------------

            Ginny sat quietly beside her brother Ronald Weasley at the Gryffindor table,

 thinking about what happened a while ago. She didn't expect that to happen. She just 

stared at his light gray eyes, froze, and kissed him without thinking. 

            "You're stupid Ginny!" she whispered to herself without noticing that she said it 

too loud.

            "What's the matter Ginny?" Harry Potter asked waving a hand in front of the girl 

who used to have a crush on him.

            "Yah Gin," Ron followed tapping her shoulder.

            "No--- nothing" Ginny lied, looking down trying not to face them.

            "You sure?" Hermoine asked looking at the red haired girl.

            "Am sure," Ginny replied nodding looking at the other side of the great hall 

noticing the blonde stormy eyed boy looking her way.

                                                ---------------------------------------

            Draco slouched lazily at the common room tossing a pillow away from him. He 

looked at the blank ceiling. He didn't thought about his prefect job, or his plans about the 

quidditch match, he just imagined Virginia Weasley staring at him, smiling.

            "Drakee," Pansy Parkinson said wrapping her arms around Draco. Draco jumped 

out of the grip and just walked out of then common room.

            He just walked and walked to where his foot had led him, the cold fields. The 

clear view of the lake in front of himshowed a young red haired girl standing at the edge 

of the lake, Ginny Weasley.

            "Cold isn't it?" he said looking at the lake then to Ginny.

            "Draco," she began looking at his deep light gray eyes.

            Draco noticed she had called him his first name, not Malfoy or Malferret 

anymore. "Ginny." he said now smiling which he never done for years.

            "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

            Ginny smiled and hugged Draco tightly. Instead of feeling the coldness of his 

sneers and smirks of her past, she felt the warmth of love.

            "Are we -- " Ginny was cut off by a peck on her lips, she smiled and kissed him 

longer with a passionate kiss. They both broke off with silence around them. They could 

only hear the cold winds blowing and the strong beating of their hearts.

            "I must be going then. Nice to meet you again, Ms. Weasley." Draco broke the 

silence, kissing her hand and left.

            Ginny turned away in the opposite direction heading for the Gryffindor Tower 

with a small smile on her face.

**DARK words: **hah! Hope you liked the story,  please put in your reviews! The next chapters up! Kaysh.. again please put in your reviews!


	2. still a secret

**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, just this…

**notes: **okay this is my second fanfic … make it first coz' I totally hate my first one I wrote here.. erased it.. ( I just bumped into the wall 'lready.. ) and yeah the title.. like to thank my friends for telling me to make it "the broken vow" like the song.. anywayz.. I finished writing this already!!! on paper actually but I have to cut it short at err.. chapter four somehow.. they said it's too 'marshmallow' so I have too change it.. so I need your helps.. and yeah.. may name isn't Clare.. ITS DARK !!!

**~The Broken Vow~**

Chapter Two

~still a secret ~

"Mum, I still have a bunch of things to do at the Daily Prophet," Virginia

Weasley said taking her shoulder bag and old sweater she found in her old 

things at her room at the Burrowand headed straight to the door. "Bye mum." she 

said walking away.

She hopped into her muggle car and frowned. "Where's my keys?" she said

 feeling her pockets for her keys, instead she noticed a ring dangling from her left 

jacket pocket.

            "Draco." She whispered holding the ring tightly.

                                                ------------------------------------

_four years ago… Ginny's sixth year…_

            "Ginny, would you go with me in the 7th year ball?"

            Ginny shook her head at Harry Potter's offer. She just smiled. "Sorry, but 

someone already asked me out." She said flipping a page of her Standard Book of Spells 

Grade Six.

            "May I know who?" Hermione cut in, sitting gracefully gross legged in front of 

her.

            "It's still a secret." She replied, knowing that Draco would surely ask her out.

            "Come on, tell me please!" Hermione begged as she looked at Harry who was 

looking down disappointed.

            "Can't." she replied, closing her book and turning away with a smile on her face. 

She just can't wait to meet him.

                                                --------------------------------------

Draco wiped his platinum blonde hair away from his face and grabbed his

expensive Dragon Wool cloak and headed towards the old empty charms classroom to

 meet Ginny Weasley. Seeing her in the only time he could express his true self. They 

were more than girlfriend and boyfriend but a closer friend to each other sharing one 

sweet love.

As he reached the empty classroom he found Ginny sitting in the desk with an 

enthusiastic look lit on her face.

"Gray!" she shouted kissing him on the cheek.

"Kay, Red?" he said brushing off imaginary dust from his cloak.

"Very much." Ginny answered, skipping off and spinned merrily.

Draco just grinned and grabbed her waist and swayed sweetly with her. "You

seem not yourself."

"What?" she asked hopefully sitting back on the desk. "Gray, are you going to ask

me something?"

"Uh—no, nothing actually." Draco replied sitting beside her at the desk.

"You've heard of the 7th year ball?" she asked moving her hanging legs back and

 forth.

"Yes." Draco replied looking around.

"And?" Ginny asked looking closely at him with twinkling eyes.

"And what?" he asked expressionless like there's nothing about it.

Ginny looked down and began to cry.

"Wha- why?" Draco asked hugging her, but she squeezed her way out of his grip

 and ran.

**DARK words: **review.. review.. review please?!


	3. with me

**disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, just this… and Amber as an extra.

**notes: **okay this is my second fanfic … make it first coz' I totally hate my first one I wrote here.. erased it.. ( I just bumped into the wall 'lready.. ) and yeah the title.. like to thank my friends for telling me to make it "the broken vow" like the song.. anywayz.. I finished writing this already!!! on paper actually but I have to cut it short at err.. chapter four somehow.. they said it's too 'marshmallow' so I have too change it.. so I need your helps.. and yeah.. my name isn't Clare.. ITS DARK !!!

**~The Broken Vow~**

Chapter Two

~with me ~

            Ginny walked in her office still clutching in her hand the ring he gave her. He 

remembered the snobby Draco when they were at their early Hogwarts years, and the 

sweet him when they were together.

            "Ms. Weasley?" said her assistant knocking on the door.

            "Yes, you may come in." she said putting the ring back on it's chain and placed it 

around her neck.

            "Ms. Weasley, you need to go to the Ministry of Magic to meet the new Jr. Head 

tomorrow," her assistant said.

            "Okay then put it up on my interview schedule." Ginny said.

            "Meeting with Mr. Draco Malfoy at 9:00." Her assistant whispered writing down 

on a red organizer.

            "Beg your pardon?" Ginny asked as her eyes widen.

            "Meeting with Mr. Draco Malfoy at 9:00, Ms. Weasley." She repeated. Ginny just 

smiled in surprise.

            "I'll be seeing you again Gray."

                                                -----------------------------------------

"Ginny! This dress robe looks stunning on you!" Hermione said looking at an

elegant lavender silk gown from Ginny's wardrobe. "I'm sure that certain person will be

 head-over-heels for you!"

"I don't think so." Ginny said looking at Hermione's look for the ball.

"Huh?" Hermione said beside Ginny whose eyes were starting to redden

"Gin, that stupid Slytherin Ferret is in front of the portrait waiting for you." Amber

 Rorich said with a what-in-the-world-does-a-Malfoy-doing-downstairs-waiting-for-you 

look. Hermione just frowned in question.

"Not now is he going to bully you Gin." Hermione said rushing towards the door

 when Ginny pulled her wrist.

"No Hermione, I have to face him." Ginny replied, she left without letting

 Hermione say another word.

                                    -----------------------------------------

Draco stood there in front of the Gryffindor common room's entrance confidently. 

He wouldn't care if this'll ruin his reputation. He's already dated a Gryffindor secretly

 for a year, no one can stop him.

As soon as Ginny went out of the portrait hole. Draco grabbed her wrist and

headed straight to the nearest hidden place he found, the broom closet, he knelt down 

before Ginny.

"I'm sorry. And would you please go with me to the 7th year ball?" he said direct 

to the point looking at Ginny's teary brown eyes.

"Of course." She said, with that she gave Draco a short sweet kiss on his lips.

**DARK words:** okay then.. the next chapter would be about the ball.. and the history of the rings ( meaning.. the giving and surprise part stuffs like those… there would be the meeting of Draco and Ginny.. I think.. so .. please review!!! Please write in your suggestions!!


End file.
